Senior people often use electrically powered wheelchairs and scooters designed especially for the seniors. However, due to their heavy weight, the existing electrically powered wheelchairs and scooters designed especially for the seniors are strenuous for the seniors to move. To enable the seniors to easily move the wheelchairs or scooters designed especially for the seniors, the electrically powered wheelchairs and the scooters designed especially for the seniors should be light and portable. In an existing electrically powered wheelchair or a scooter designed especially for the seniors, a hub is rotated by a motor and a speed reduction mechanism. A motor shaft of the motor is linked with a planet gear of the speed reduction mechanism, the planet gear of the speed reduction mechanism is meshed with an inner gear ring of the hub, and the hub is driven to rotate by the rotation of the planet gear. In order to ensure the strength of the inner gear ring of the hub, the inner gear ring is usually made of steel. Since the inner gear ring is integrated with the hub, the hub is also to be made of steel rather than lightweight aluminum alloy material. As a result, the hub is heavy. Moreover, since a tire will often rotate relative to the hub, the existing electrically powered wheelchair or scooter designed especially for the seniors will run a certain distance after it is braked, or result in other accidents.